Annabeth's Adventures at Hogwarts
by Goodbyeraggadyman
Summary: Annabeth Chase goes on a quest to protect Albus Severus Potter from an escaped Azkaban Prisioner. Thalia also goes to protect Lily Luna. Rated K plus for slight romance, in later chapters. Post Giant War, not everyone survived though... Review please, my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Adventure at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own these charectera or places.**

Hello. My name Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I am a daughter of Athena. I am 18. And I have been chosen to go on a quest, with out my amazing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon around to go with me. And I am not to happy about that. Ever since his funeral I haven't really been happy about anything. It has been a year. And I still cry. I cry myself to sleep every night, and it sucks. Percy was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now he is in the underworld. At least Nico says that he's in Elysium.  
"Annabeth," my half brother, Malcolm, said, "Chiron needs to see you in the big house."  
So I went to the big house, looking for our camp leader Chiron. I heard his horse hooves clomping in, I didn't forget to mention that he was a centaur did I, oops, my bad. Anyway, eh cam in saying, "Annabeth, the goddess Hecate asked for you in particular for this quest. She wants you to go to a special school and train to be a wizard. She wants you to see to the fact that one boy is not hurt. Her name is Albus Severus Potter. A very evil man just broke out of wizard prison, Azkaban, and seems to be hunting him down for who his father was. He has siblings, but they are other demigods' responsibilities. Please go and get Clarrise from the arena and send her to me. Thalia will be there as well, in the year below you. You leave for England, where the school is in 2 weeks. You will be there for a few days before you go to school. It is a boarding school. And Annabeth, I think that this will be good for you. You haven't really done anything since, well, you know." Chiron is right about that. Ever since Percy died I have been moping around and drawing bad architecture. But this sounds like an amazing opportunity. I am actually sort of excited for this.  
Two Weeks Later  
The flight was long and boring. Thals and I took a red eye, so she slept the whole time. I can't really sleep though, not without the dreams coming. Dreams of Percy, our first kiss, the time he showed me the ocean floor's amazing coral. I wake up crying. Crying is not fun.  
Hecate's blessed ones' spell books are riveting. They have a spell for everything, and learning enough to fit in to a 7th year class will be hard. Thals only has to learn enough to be in 5th year. We have been practicing with the Hecate cabin for the two weeks since Chiron told us, and it has been super fun. My favorite spells are the really useful ones, such as Accio. It brings anything you want to you. My siblings hate it when I do it in my cabin. I think it's funny, their faces are priceless.

The thing that I like most about the magic is that it gives me something to think about besides Percy. It seems like this was planned almost. Giving me something to think about now that Perce is gone is actually semi-working. I still can't sleep though, which is the worst part. I am lying awake in a hotel-like tavern called the leaky caldron. Today we went to a place called Diagonal Ally to but our pets and robes. We also met with the headmaster of. Hogwarts, a woman named Minerva (no, not my mother's Roman form). She talked to us about Hogwarts' layout and our class list. She then told us about the school history and houses. I want to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. Thals wants to be a Gryffindor as well. Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, told us that we would have to be sorted into them by an enchanted hat. That should be interesting.  
September 1st  
Thalia and I stepped into King's Cross very confused. 9 and 3/4 what kind of platform number is that? And how do I get there? "Are you new?" Said a girl with long red hair, she was with her brother, who had darker red hair. "Are you going to 9 3/4 too? I would guess since you have an owl as well," I replied.  
"Yes, we are, I'm Lily Luna and this is my brother, Albus Severus." The girl, Lily Luna, said. Albus Severus, oh, that's him! I realized. Thals had a similar look of realization on her face.  
"Er, yes, we are trying to get to Hogwarts too, but we can't seem to find the platform." Thals said. "We see nine and ten, but not nine and three quarters."  
"Right this way," Lily said, running through the brick wall right near them.  
Thalia, the daring one, went right behind. I hesitated.  
"Really, it's fine, we do this every year," Albus Severus said, "And please, just call me Albus, or A, Albus Severus sounds so, well, mature? I don't know, I just don't like it very much. And you are?"  
"Annabeth, I am a new 7th year. I'm American, but you can probably tell by the accent."  
"Well Annabeth, let's go, you first, so you don't chicken out. My parents are on the other side, you can meet them if you like."  
"Sure," said Annabeth, going through the wall. She went over to Thalia, Lily, and Lily's parents as Albus came through the wall. He followed her.  
"Mum, Dad, this is Annabeth, she's a new student like, what's your name?" Albus said.  
"Thalia," Thals replied. "I already met your parents. Lily and I are going to find a compartment." She winked at me and left. Winked, actual winkage. She's mad if she thinks I could ever like Albus. He's so, not Percy. Percy. I miss him so much, but Albus... No, Annabeth stop. You love Percy. But, well...  
"...Yeah, she's in my year, but we need to catch the train. Love you, we'll write." Albus said and pulled me along with him. "Let's find my cousins, I think they got here earlier, so we'll sit with them. Oh, and Annabeth,"  
"Yes?"  
"Welcome to the crazy world of Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**My first Published story has a chapter 2, YAY! Please REVIEW! Any tips?**

On the Train  
The train had compartments, and each compartment could hold about 8 people. She sat with Thalia, Lily, Albus, and his cousins, Rose and Hugo, and lastly Rose's boyfriend. The train got to Hogwarts after a whole day of driving. We were on there for almost 10 hours. Once we got to the school they first years went onto boats. Professor McGonagall told us about this and she said to go with the others even if we were new, and to meet her at the doors to the great hall. The castle. It was, well, wonderful. Architecturally amazing. From the domes to the smallest details, it was great.

At the School  
We saw Prof. McGonagell at the doors to the Great Hall and went over to her. "You two will be sorted first, considering the fact that you are new and not first years. I, being the headmistress, have to make a speech, and I'll tell everyone about your presence here at Hogwarts. Then you will come up to be sorted. Go into the room to the left until then."  
We listened, going into the left room. McGonagagell made her speech and then a weird song was sang by someone. It talked about the house sand overcoming differences. When we heard our names we came out. Thals was first, and she sat down. She made a strange face towards me and then relaxed a little. The hat stayed on her for about 20 seconds before yelling "GRYFFINDOR" loudly. My turn. I walked over there with sweating palms and a fast beating heart. As I sat down the hat was placed on my head. Hello Annabeth, daughter of Athena, demigod at Hogwarts. A strange voice said. You have faced many a challenge. I feel the need to sort you into Gryffindor, but you are so smart, Ravenclaw would do you well. Hmmmmm... And then I realized that this voice sang the song. Wow, a talking, singing, mind reading hat. These people were different. I know, wizards may seem strange, but I foresee you learning to love them. One in particular. With that, you shall go into... "GRYFFINDOR" was loudly screamed by the hat. Albus' eyes found mine as I walked over to the house table and seated myself next to him. This would be an interesting year.

In the common room the next weekend  
School was crazy. Homework was crazy. Homework was especially crazy. Here they don't measure your essays by words, they measure them by inches. And our potions teacher, Prof. Brown, likes to assign 12 inch ones. She says that her potions teacher did the same thing. It's crazy. I really like Herbology and Transfiguration. The Potters know the teacher, Prof. Longbottom. He is nice and knows a lot. He is one of our better teachers. The Transfiguration teacher is Prof. Williams. She is Scottish, so her accent is different than even the normal teachers and students. It can be hard to understand at times, but I am starting to get it.

The other thing that bothers me is that they still write with quill and ink. They have iPods and computers, and some Muggle Born students in my year say that that is a recent development. My least favorite class is History of Magic, the teacher is a ghost who lectures constantly. I am ADHD and that doesn't make the lectures easy. I take notes as much as. I can, but I often get distracted. Albus and his best friend, Lysander, Ly for short, also hate HoM. We have been talking about Binns, the teacher, for the last ten minutes. Ly is writing a letter to his Mom, and I am writing Chiron. And so far Yaxley, the Death Eater that escaped from Azkaban, has not done anything to Albus that I can see. He seems perfect. Perfectly fine that is, not that I think that he is perfect, I love Percy. A lot. I still love Percy a lot. Albus is just my friend. I finish writing my letter just as Albus asks about where I'm from.

"I went to a boarding school in New York City for a while, but my family lives in San Fransico, California. Where are you from?" He explains how his family lives in Surrey, but his parents both work far away from there. His mom writes for a newspaper about the sport Quidditch, a sport that he tried to teach me about. He plays Seeker on Gryffindor's team, and is Captain this year. His dad is an Auror, a wizard that hunts down dark wizards and puts them in Azkaban. His dad knows about the gods from a quest Nico had, he was sent into the past, but Al doesn't know about this. And Hecate owed his dad a favor, as she (Hecate) told Chiron. Once Yaxley got out of Azkaban he cashed in that favor, because Yaxley apparated into the Ministry yelling about killing Potter's family and then apparated back out. So far no one has seen him, and Mr. Potter is worried. Yaxley wasn't very dangerous in the last war, but Mr. Potter wanted to be sure his children were safe. I can see that. I would happily have cashed in a favor to the gods if I could have saved Percy. Or even just protected him for a little while longer. The way he died, well let's say it wasn't pleasant. Or expected.

"Anna. Annabeth. Annie." Albus said. "You have been zoned out for the last 3 minutes. What's wrong?" He doesn't know. And his parents barely know. Chiron and Hecate told them the day after the train station. They sent me a letter yesterday. It was basically just a huge thanks. It was sweet. They really care about Albus and Lily. They told me that Clarisse is watching over James. That should be inter-

"ANNA!" Albus said, "Listen to me! Do we or do we not have a Hogsmeade visit next weekend?"

"We do, McGonagell told us today at breakfast, you weren't paying any attention." I replied.

"Well when we're there would you like to get a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks?"

"What's butterbeer?"

"You've never had butterbeer? That's crazy! Well, you will have to see... Next weekend. With me, not some other bloke. Okay"

"Yeah, sounds fun." Wait, did Albus just ask me out?

**So, I don't know very much about British slang, if I get anything wrong please let me know with a REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**I hope you all like Chapter 3!**

Hogsmeade, the next weekend  
The next weekend the wizards did go to Hogsmeade. They left early that morning so that they could have the whole day to have fun. Thalia, Lily, and I set off at 8 am. We went to Honeydukes first, getting sugar quills and taffy. We then went to a shop owned by the Potter's uncle, George Weasley. He owned a joke shop. It was marvelous, so much to look at. All of it was illegal at Hogwarts, but that rule wasn't enforced to heavily unless you did something crazy bad, or at least that's what the Potters told me. I went to a book store and picked up a large book about the history of Hogwarts. Then Albus found us and he told Thals and. Lily that we were going to go to the Three Broomsticks, and that we would meet them later. It was about noon, so we ordered food. And of coarse he ordered us that weird Butterbeer thingy. It came soon after.

"Does this have alcohol in it? Because I'm not of age..."  
"You are here. And anyway it doesn't," he replied.  
"Okay, time to take a sip," I put the bottle to my lips. Oh gods, it was good. It tasted like, well nothing I'd ever had before. Sweet. Very sweet. Almost like something you'd taste at Starbucks, but not really. Gods, it was so good.  
"So you like it?" He said.  
"Gods, yes."  
"Gods, don't most people just say God. Or gosh?"  
Damn. I am going to blow this... "Ummm, well it's an inside joke with me and my friends. We learned all about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and sort of started that. I don't even think about it anymore, it just sort of, out, comes out..."  
"When I went to Muggle school growing up we learned about the Greek gods and goddesses. Athena was always my favorite, well her and Hecate."  
"Athena is my favorite too! I also like Zeus." I don't really, but lightning striking doesn't sound to good right now.  
"I never really liked him, he seemed condescending over the other ones." I was waiting for lightning to hit Albus. All I heard was a little thunder. Steer clear of this conversation before he dies, Annabeth, I told myself.  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I said before even thinking. No, wrong thing to say. No. No. No. Change the subj-  
"No, but I like this one girl, but she doesn't seem to like me back." Oh, well I guess he likes someone else... Wait, unless she is me.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" He added. Well this is an awkward question, what should I say?  
"Sort of. He died last September. We were on our way back to our school, he, well-" My eyes were getting teary now. Calm down Annabeth. Breathe.  
"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. Unless you want to that is."  
"But I'm okay now. I think I am finally getting over him. There's this one guy, well, he seems pretty great."  
"Does this guy happen to have dark red hair and is a Gryffindor?" He said back.  
"Maybe. I think he likes some other girl though. He told me that he liked someone, but I'm not sure who." Oh, and I killed it. Dead. Fat chance of him liking me now.  
"I think he likes you back." He said and leaned forward slightly. "You have butterbeer on you're face."  
"Oh, I'll get a napkin."  
"No, no, I'll get it for you." He leaned forward and wiped off my face. He was so close. His breath smells like butterbeer. Hg is so pretty. Handsome. And he is about to kiss me?!  
"Is this okay?"  
"Yes. I think that it might be."  
And he kissed me. Right on the lips. For, like, 10 seconds. Yay! Wait, what about Percy? I forgot about him. I pulled away. He looked hurt.  
"Annabeth, I thought-"  
"I have gotta go, I told Thals I'd meet her."  
And I stormed out.

In Annabeth and Thalia's room  
"Thals I don't know what's wrong, I, I just s-started to for-forget about Percy and I-I let him ki-kiss me" I said, crying even harder. "I wa-wanted him too, but I also did-didn't and now I'm confused."  
"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"  
"He-he kissed me" I said, and the crying started to slow down.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Yes. Or at-at least I think I do."  
"Well then why is this a problem?"  
"Because, Percy!"  
"Percy's dead Annabeth. Sorry to be harsh, but he's gone. And he isn't coming back. Not now, not ever. Stop dreaming about him and move frickin' on already." Now she was crying. "And Hazel and Phoebe and Frank and Zoë and Selina and Luke are dead too. People die. It happens. But Percy wouldn't want to live life to a half until you die. He would want you to move on eventually. You will always love him. Yes. But you don't need to cut yourself off from everyone else. Live a little Anna. Loving people is okay. It's great. And you didn't join the hunters for a reason, you love Percy. A boy. Against our rules. And now you love another boy. Love him, don't cut yourself off. You are allowed to do that."

Thalia was right. 100% correct. But I missed him so bad. And the rest of them too. Luke and Zoë and Selina I got over a while ago. But Hazel and Frank's wound was freshly stitched. And Thals just cut the stitches out. I cried even harder. I didn't really know Phoebe, she was a hunter with Thalia. But Thals did. She was her second in command. We lost so many in the giant war. And Camp Jupiter lost even more. But these people will always be with us. And as I said, Thals has a point. I need to get over them. Stitch up my wounds. The scars will be there, but you don't grow out of scars. You live with them. I need to find Albus.

"Do you know where Albus is?"  
"He's in his room. Lily's in there with him."

**Does it stink? Is it good? I won't know unless you REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither PJO or HP**

**Please Review!**

Outside Albus' Room  
Annabeth walked to Al's room. She heard him inside talking to Lily. He seemed sad. Well, duh Annabeth. You rejected him. I can just be so stupid sometimes. They talked in low voices, but she could still here. And she didn't mean to eavesdrop, but...  
"Albus, did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"  
"She kissed me, Lily, for the tenth time!" No I didn't! He kissed me. Oh no, what if he didn't want to kiss me?  
"Did you want to kiss her?"  
"Yes. I wanted to so bad. But I felt like she liked someone else."  
"Well, she doesn't, so that's a relief for you. I am going to find Thalia. I hear someone at the door." Lily left and Annabeth walked in. There was a lot of tension in the air. Finally she spoke.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"So, the kiss..."  
"I- You- We should do it again." He wants to kiss me again. Wow. I thought I blew it.  
"Yes. And. I am sorry for running out on you. Thank you. For that. I had an awesome time and you were great. And that sounded awkward. You are a good kisser but, er, that also sounded awkward. Um, I'm going to stop talking now."  
"Well thanks, I think. You're not to bad yourself. Would you like to do it again next Hogsmeade visit?"  
"Yes. That would be great."  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?" I only nodded.  
And he kissed me. It was amazing. Pure bliss. I wanted to keep kissing him for ever. And ever. But that would have to wait. I heard someone outside of the door.  
"Albus?" Ly said as he walked inside. "Ah! You two are snogging! In Al's room! What? How . When?"  
"Yes. We are. How? I asked her to go to Three Broomsticks with me and one thing lead to another and..."  
"And now we are together, right?" I asked Albus.  
"Yes." He said kissing me again. I could get used to this.  
"Please not now, or in front of me!" Ly exclaimed.  
"Fine." Al said.  
"I need to do some Potions homework. And you too should start yours. See you later. Bye Albus."  
"Your leaving already!"  
"Al. We need to go to the Quidditch Pitch. Goodbye Annabeth."  
"Bye," I said, leaving.

The next day, in the Common Room  
"Annabeth! Pay attention to me!" Thals was trying to talk to me about yesterday.

I wanted to tell her about Al and I, but we meet up later and decided to surprise Lils and Thalia. We were going to tell them at lunch, but he had to go to an emergency Quidditch practice, so we are going to tell them tonight after the Quidditch game. I had so much homework, but Thals had more. You would think with it being our NEWT year, we would get a lot of assignments. We get about as much as the forth years, but have pop quizzes every month. Our teachers don't tell us what days or if one will come on a single or double block. We have to study constantly, so that is what takes up most of the 7th year's time. Right now I am looking at Transfiguration notes.

"Thals, don't you have homework to do? You didn't do any yesterday."  
"I want to know what happened to you more than I want to know about the Goblin's 1266 rebellion." And then she whispered, "did you kiss him again?"  
"Why are you whispering? And no. I'll see you later."

After the game  
"You tell them."  
"No you."  
"No, you."  
"Okay, fine, I will."  
"Thalia, Lilly, and Ly. Annabeth and I have something to tell you."  
"NO, I WON'T LET YOU IN!" Who was that? Was that-  
"The Fat Lady." We heard a painting rip.  
"Someone get McGonagall!"  
"YOU WILL LET ME IN! I MUST KILL THOSE KIDS! THEIR FATHER PUT ME IN THAT PLACE, THAT AWFUL PLACE!"  
"Damn. Someone is mad." Ly's words didn't even register in my brain. The Potters. Yaxley. Oh Gods.  
"Now Thals. Can you do the thing Jason does with the air?"  
"Uh, I've been practicing, but it still terrifies me."  
"Get unterrified. Stat."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
"Everyone. Albus' room now. Thalia and I will explain. Go. Fast." And they went.

Annabeth and Thals gave them a shortened version of the whole story. No one believed them. Thals made lightning strike the roof. No one questioned them after that. They explained the plan and got the window open. Annabeth got her new dagger and she and Ly, who was amazing at DADA, went to find Yaxley while Thals took Albus and Lily to the forbidden forest. They would all meet at one place there, which the boys had to serve detention at, in 2 hours. Until then, Anna and Ly would be finding and fighting Yaxley and Thals would be hiding the Potters.

"No, Annabeth. I want to go with you. You'll get hurt." Al was concerned about her. He was so cute! Focus, Beth. You can do this. Don't let the Aphrodite girl inside of you out. And she snapped out of it.  
"Al, it is much to dangerous. Go. Be safe." And with that she went.  
They wondered throughout the Gryffindor boys dorms for about two minutes before they found him. It was easy really. Just follow the screaming and clutter. Yaxley was in a dorm that was inhabited by some fourth year students, none that Annabeth knew well. Luckily, they weren't there, or that might have caused some problems. He was searching and muttering something under his breath. He heard them come in and turned around, casting a spell that Ly quickly countered. Anna pulled out her knife.  
"Surrender or we will use force. I have killed much more fowl creatures than you."  
"Af if, you are only a child. So no, force I can do." And he cast a spell. Ly blocked it. Annabeth advanced, with Ly blocking spells from hitting her.

**SPRRY FOR THE CLIFFY! And the general awful writing. I don't know how to word violence! Please review. Even if you don't like it, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. and if you got this far you can join the awesome club! I am going to post about every week, but hopefully more. School has started back, so there's that...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you all! Here is the fifth, and last part of AAAH (Annabeth's Adventures At Hogwarts). I hope you all like it, and if you do, review. If you don't, go read something else. Thanks for your continued support, I guess.**

The Meeting Spot in the Forest  
"Annabeth!" Was the first thing I heard after we defeated Yaxley. Well, technically speaking, it wasn't, but it was the first thing that I comprehended. Albus was here. And safe. And I was relieved.  
"You're okay!"  
"Yeah, and you?"  
"Fine and dandy. It's all in a day's work."  
"No. That- whatever it was- was amazing Annabeth. You saved us, and probably our whole family. Thank you." And hat was when he kissed me. And it was amazing. Perfect. And then I realized...  
"Where's Thals and Lily?!"  
"Annabeth, relax, they went into the castle to try and find you. Let's go and meet up with them and Ly."  
So we did.

The Great Hall  
They walked into the great hall to find kids everywhere. All of them asking the same question. 'What happened?' Some had heard that Albus and Annabeth had gone to the Forrest to track down a wild hippogriff, or is it hypogrift? I don't know, I don't take Care of Magical Creatures. Others had heard that a wild troll was roaming the halls, and the two of them were going to track it down. Yet others had heard that a child was found in the Griffindor common room sleepwalking and fell down the stairs, and Annabeth and Albus had takin him to the hospital wing, but got yelled at for being in the halls. Others heard the truth, but not many. Thals, Lily, and Ly were in one corner, talking to Prof. McGonagell. Albus and Annabeth walked over to them.  
"Is everyone okay?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"Yes, I think." Thalia replied. "Except maybe Ly, are you okay?"  
"I think so, but one spell hit me, and it wasn't a killing curse, obviously. Can I go get checked out in the hospital wing, Professor?" Ly asked.  
"Yes, Lysandor, but be in my office when you are done. We need to ask you all some questions about the attack. Thalia, please accompany him. Albus and Annabeth, up to my office. Lily, please go to your dorm and get some sleep, you look exhausted." And Professor was right, Lily looked tired. So Al and I walked up to her office.

In the office  
She had asked us about 15 questions when Thalia and Ly came in. She then told us about traveling by Flu Powder and explained that she had contacted the Potters, who were very worried about their children. We Flu traveled to the Potters' house as she talked to Thalia and Ly. I went first and Albus followed me. We arrived to the Potters' sitting room.

"Albus? Lily?" Mr. Potter said, "are you there?" He came I to the room with his wand out. Once he saw us he ran up to hug Albus. After a minute they separated and Mrs. Potter came into the room. She looked at Albus for a second before hugging him. She was crying, hard.

"Y-your could have b-been killed. Albus, my li-little Albus, k-killed." She was taking this really hard.  
"Well, we are okay now Mum."  
"Albus and I had just left Hogwarts when Lysandor and Thalia were talking to professor. Lily was sleeping. I'm sure that Thalia and her will come once McGonagall is done questioning them."

"Thank you Annabeth. Without you our son might have died, and we our forever grateful for that." Albus nodded, and Mrs. Potter smiled. I saw them together, so happy and realized that I wanted that. That Happy family look and feel. They all loved each other so much, and one day I want that for my family. For me and whoever I end up with.

One Year Later  
I walked briskly down the London street, looking for Albus. We were just friends now, and I liked it better that way. I love him to the moon and back, and he is the same way, but we realized that it was more friendly. I am glad I thought I loved him, he helped me get over Percy, which has lead me to be more open with myself and even find other boys to like. Al will always be my friend, though. And now he is my friend that I cannot find. Grr. I called him. And no reply. I called Lily, who was also in the city, to see if she knew where he was. She answered.  
"Hey, Annabeth."  
"Hi Lily!"  
"What's up?"  
"Do you know where Albus is? I was supposed to meet him today."  
"Oh, I totally forgot that you were in London! He said he was meeting someone at the ice rink a while ago, but nothing after that. Where were you supposed to meet?"  
"Oh, the ice rink, that's right. I totally spaced. Thanks, Lily. Bye"  
"Bye, Annabeth. See you soon?"  
"Yes. Soon. Bye." I am so stupid sometimes. Albus and I always meet up at the ice rink. Gods, Annabeth. Blonde moment, I guess.

At The Ice Rink  
When I got there I saw him immediately. He was at the edge of the rink drinking tea. The British and their tea, I guess. I called his name.  
"Albus!"  
"Annabeth"  
"How are you," I said, hugging him.  
"Brilliant. And you?"  
"Great. Everything is great." And it is. I didn't know what my future held, but it looked bright. And I am exited to find out just how bright that future will going be.

**Okay- I know the ending was a little, well, ehh...**

**#WritersBlock I guess...**

**^that was a joke! why aren't you laughing? Anyway, this story has been a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**-Goodbyeraggadyman**


End file.
